dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Eiling
}} Wade Eiling was a US general who was a central figure in the Cadmus organization. History General Eiling was in charge of the US military response to the Dark Heart invasion. At first he welcomed the Justice League intervening to contain the threat while he and his men evacuated the local civilians. However, he was unnerved when he learned that the League's Watchtower had a binary fusion weapon which it used as part of the containment. After the crisis had abated, Eiling took control of the remains of the Dark Heart technology, stating that his scientists could learn a lot from something that had almost defeated the Justice League and warning the Leaguers about having a weapon of mass destruction in orbit, pointing down at the Earth. After the disturbing revelation that the Justice League possessed a weapon of mass destruction, and not much stopping them from using it against Earth, Eiling focused his ambition to defeating the Justice League. He became a key member of Project Cadmus, a secret division of the United States government which is not above using illegal and immoral methods to obtain power that could rival the Justice League in case those heroes went rogue. In his time with Cadmus, Eiling shows what kind of person he truly is. He considers himself a loyal American patriot, but he in fact has the mind of a dictator. He thinks he is serving his country, but he wishes for his country and its army to be the most powerful on Earth, and apparently has no interest in democracy and considers the lives and liberties of ordinary citizens insignificant. When Doomsday escaped containment in a Cadmus facility and attempted to kill Superman, Amanda Waller ordered Eiling to stop him. The general's solution was to fire a missile with a nuclear Kryptonite warhead, despite the fact that Superman and the Justice League were engaged in a rescue operation evacuating civilians from an erupting volcanic island. Shrugging off Waller's objections at the murderous overkill, Eiling saw this as an opportunity to destroy a notorious drug-trafficking point, Superman, and Doomsday in one shot. However, Batman intercepted the missile while Superman defeated Doomsday on his own, and exiled him into the Phantom Zone.Idem, "Doomsday Sanction" Seeking a way to co-opt the League, Eiling had Captain Atom's Air Force commission reactivated and assigned him to Cadmus. Though Atom protested that he was part of the League now, Eiling appealed to his sense of duty and oath of service. Eiling gambled well, and Captain Atom even attacked Superman when he and Huntress broke into Cadmus to rescue the Question. After the Watchtower's binary fusion cannon was fired on the abandoned Cadmus headquarters, Eiling prompted Waller to send Galatea and the Ultimen clones to attack the Justice League. Eiling was watching the battle in Cadmus's new facility when Batman broke in, punching the general out. serum.]] After Lex Luthor's involvement in and intentions for the organization came to light, Cadmus changed its operational focus and Eiling was reassigned to administrative duty. Eiling's Cadmus colleague, Waller, was grateful that they were not sent to prison, and learned to be more accepting and understanding toward the Justice League. Eiling, on the other hand, was now even more irrational with paranoia and hate, and blamed Superman, the Justice League, and metahumans in general for the state of the world. Also, Eiling was unconvinced that the Justice League dismantle their space weapon. Eiling planned to show the world that the League wasn't the only superpower on Earth by publicly besting Superman. Eiling stole and used a classified Nazi body enhancement chemical captured by Spy Smasher during World War II. This transformed Eiling into a monstrous, hulking form and gave him super-strength and invulnerability. Eiling proceeded to attack a Justice League parade in Metropolis to try to call out the Man of Steel (who was, unbeknownst to the General, on a mission off-planet at the time). He managed to overpower the valiant efforts of seven non-metahuman Justice Leaguers, willingly endangering many innocent lives and brushing them off as "acceptable losses", all while rambling about his patriotism and loyalty to his country. After the long and destructive battle, the bystanders courageously confront him and his twisted 'patriot act'. Eiling persisted that the Justice League's super-powered metahumans were a threat to the people, only to be confronted with the fact that he was, in fact, the only one there with superpowers, and clearly using them against his own people. Eiling finally relented and admitted that he had become what he hated, but stubbornly insisted that he was still right about the League, and swore that he would return because he believes that America will still need him. Eiling then leaves; his fate following the Metropolis incident is unknown. Powers and abilities In human form, Wade Eiling is a veteran soldier who is presumably well-versed in military strategy, hand-to-hand combat, and weapons handling. He possesses average human strength and a keen intellect (though he is very stubborn and judgmental). After injecting the Captain Nazi serum, Eiling's gray-skinned form is superhumanly strong, perhaps on par with that of Superman or Doomsday. He is much faster than normal humans and can use his powerful leg muscles to leap distances of a mile or more. He is also seemingly impervious to injury by conventional means, possessing superhuman durability. The only weapon that was able to wound him even slightly was the Shining Knight's magical sword. Background information General Eiling is the main adversary of Captain Atom in the comics, though it is pronounced Ee-ling rather than Eye-ling. Eiling is responsible for Captain Atom's creation, married his wife after the captain's supposed death, and continued his shady dealings. Years later, Eiling was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor and thus, arranged to have his brain transplanted to the body of the Shaggy Man, an indestructible superhuman monster. He shaved off the creature's excess hair, leaving him a monstrous humanoid with tusk-like teeth. Eiling has gone by the name "The General" since his transformation. In the DCAU universe, Eiling's human appearance is extremely similar to that of his voice actor, J.K. Simmons. Appearances * " " * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Question Authority" * "Flashpoint" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Patriot Act" References External links * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with military training Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Justice League rogues Category:Metahumans Category:Military Category:Corrupt officials